Strange Times, Indeed
by Lady of the Mays
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has had alot happen in her life. But turning into a boy is where she draws the line! Back in the present, a dark energy along with things that call themselves shugo chara hunt something called The Embryo, has Sesshomaru concerned. Now he's sending his most trusted friend and agent to find out just what the heck is going on. Easier said than done you bastard!
1. Chapter 1 A 500 year old Preist

Hello my fellow writers of fanfiction. I'm sorry to say that no this is not an update for my other work **Never Mess with an Elder Sister **I just had a sudden burst of inspiration for this idea after reading _Prepare the Masses. _Its a good story idea and i'm sad to say that it's writer hasn't updated in more than two years. I kinda liked the idea of a maleKagome and Iktou pairing , so I thought i would give it a go and see how it comes out. If anyone has read my other fan-fiction and are waiting for an update, plz be patient, I will be updating it soon. I welcome criticism as long as it's constructive and not a flamer, i would ever do it someone else so I ask for the same curtesy.

* * *

_If there's one thing that hasn't changed about that damned dog in the last five hundred years is how infuriating he is, _Kagome thought venomously as she gazed at the door that would lead to her new 'classmates' with blank blue eyes.

"Alight everyone please give Taisho Kage-san your warmest welcome," said the teacher. "He's come to our school due to circumstances with his home life and at the wish of his guardian." _Yes sensei, tell them all about my personal problems why don't you? Stupid wench,_ 'her' venomous thoughts sounding much like the dog demon that 'she'd' been cursing only a second ago.

"Taisho-san come in and, introduce yourself to the class."

A young man about 17 years old opened the door and walked up to the front of the classroom. The youth had long ebony hair that was tinted blue and was tied in a braid that stopped at his waist. Blue eyes the same color as the sky looked at them while a almost delicately handsome face displayed no emotion whatsoever. The youths skin was slightly tanned and his body looked lean despite the aura of strength around him. The schools uniform pants were slashed at the knees and he didn't wear the school jacket. Instead he wore the uniform black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, untucked from his pants and the first two buttons unbuttoned. Giving everyone a small glimpse at a delectable collarbone, the schools signature cross necklace laying against his unblemished skin, looking almost sinfully innocent to the females of the class. His right hand was covered with a dark purple color glove that went to his elbow, even darker colored beads wrapped around the youths gloved hand(think Mioku's). And finally on his left ear was a silver ear cuff attached to a small chain that connected to a red, fox shaped piercing.

The youth's eyes scanned the classroom, passing girls that were looking at him with rapped attention or splashes of pink on their faces and males that gazed at him in hostility or curiosity, other than another youth with dark blue hair that was gazing out the window there was nothing different with this class than the hundreds of others that he'd seen over the years.

_Damn you Sesshomaru for putting me here, damn you for putting me back in hell! _"I'm Taisho Kage," the blue eyes youth said, his voice a soft timber that melted a good deal of female classmates, and a few males. Kagome inclined his head in greeting, "A pleasure."

"Good Taisho-san, go take the free seat besides Tsukiyomi-san so we can get started with today's lessons. Tsukiyomi-san raise your hand so Taisho-san can see where you are please."

The blue haired youth stopped gazing outside and barley raised a hand.

"Hn," Kagome nodded slowly to show that he heard the teachers instructions, and the blue haired youth. He walked to the empty desk besides him and got out the textbook needed for the day's first lesson.

(Kagome will be referred to Kage and he from now on to avoid confusion, answers will also be coming up next so please hardcore Inuyasha fans don't have an aneurism.)

Kagome Higurashi, now Kage Taisho, quickly tuned out the teacher when he saw that the first subject of the day was history. The easiest subject for her, well 'him' now. Instead he pondered how his life had been so screwed up.

It wasn't really hard to figure out, _damn you INUYASHA!_ It was all his fault that he was a 'he' in the first place, if he'd only realized that the Kikyo that he'd know wasn't the same as when she'd been resurrected he wouldn't have to masquerade as a male.

_...Is it a masquerade when you physically 'are' a male?_

The answer eluded him even now. And he wasn't sure he even wanted an answer.

He sighed, Kage doubted that the idiot would have done anything even if he had known. He never could see things clearly when it came to his precious Kikyou.

Kage could still remember everything that had happened over 500 years ago as if it were yesterday. He along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Seshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha had finally found Naraku's hiding place. They, along with the armies of the north and west, had planned and strategized how best to attack. Kage along with Miroku and Sango had been given the rank of general over the armies, Inuyasha refused because it meant swearing fealty to the West, and therefore his brother, and Shippo had been too young to fight in a major military campaign.

The humans had had no problem with their oaths, after spending two years fighting each other and Naraku the daiyoukai had developed a grudging respect for the human members of his half brother's pack, it helped that his respect had grown after they'd saved Rin from being eaten by a random bat youkai. He'd even helped train them when the idea of a campaign was first brought up.

Eight months of perfectionist hell and they had been deadly, Kage and Miroku especially since their Ki was specifically used against anything tainted and youkai; and they were ready to destroy Naraku and the Shikon no Tama once and for all. Course not all their soldiers were okay with taking orders from humans, after a heated debate that ended with Sesshomaru promising to behead anyone who continued they began their assault.

The resulting battle had lasted three days and nights but at the end he and his friends had purified Naraku from existence and the jewel had once again been in his possession. Many from their army had died, including Sango's little brother Kohaku, but their nightmare had finally come to an end. A large funeral had been held for those that had died followed by a celebration to Naraku's demise.

Tired and sore from battle they had no way of defending themselves against another assault, this time lead by Inuyasha and Kikyo for the jewel. He had snuck up on them and given the jewel to Kikyo when they had hesitated to attack their former friend and pack mate. The clay miko made her wish while the rest of them had stood momentarily in shock.

Kage sighed again, leaning his head against his hand while he starred at the teacher, no longer seeing her. But instead he saw a young woman in miko garbs clutching a tainted jewel as her lifeless eyes and emotionless face, so similar physically to his own, twisted hideously with envy, rage, and hate.

_**I wish that Kagome could never be with Inuyasha. **_

Such a foolish female, she'd been. She'd gotten what she'd wanted, the jewel had granted her wish, but like all that Kage had seen regarding that cursed jewel the one who used it hadn't lived to see it's effects. And it twisted the wisher's desire to fit it's own goals.

Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon no Miko, had been turned male. And therefore could never be with Inuyasha in a romantic way, at least as far as Kikyo's limited knowledge of relationships had thought. Kage would bet that she hadn't even considered a same sex relationship that was so common in the present, it wasn't that odd in the past either but the most same sex couples that Kage had seen were with Fox demons, so she had no way of knowing. But neither had Inuyasha.

The jewel had disappeared after that, and Sesshomaru had executed the two of them like the traitors they'd been. Kage had wept for the half demon that he'd loved so much after the deed had been done; he had tried to flee back to the present. However without the Shikon the well no longer functioned, he had been stuck in the past. With a heavey heart Kage had taken to raising Shippo as his own son for as long as he could since he was human and later serving Sesshomaru as one of his Generals when Miroku and Sango had gotten married and settled down in Kaede's village.

Time might have healed the wounds left from his first love's batrayal, but it had left scars that had drastically altared his own destiny. Ten years after the defeat of Naraku and Inuyasha's betrayal and he hadn't aged at all. When he told Sesshomaru, the two of them had returned to Kaede's village to discuss what might have been the cause. They eventually hypothesized that because of Kikyo's desire for Kage's death counterminded the jewel's desire to keep it's current protector, the jewel had twisted the nature of her wish. Instead of killing him, which Kikyo had hopped for no doubt, it had used her limited knowlege as a advantage while still fullfilling her wish. He'd been given the lifespan of a daiyoukai, who according to Sesshomaru could live for hundreds of years if he chose. Kage would have outlived Inuyasha by centuries and they wouldn't have been a couple do to his new gender. So both Kikyo and the jewel had gotten what they'd wanted. Even if Inuyasha died earlier than anticipated and the Shikon dissapeared to Kami knows where.

He hadn't really minded the news, he'd been rather thankful actually. With his new lifespan he officially adopted Shippo as his son without the fear of dieing and leaving him alone growing up. On the whole it hadn't been a bad life. Shippo had taken his transformation from female to male well, even went as far as teasing him by calling him 'kaa-chan' instead of 'tou-san' in his more rebelious years, his kit was far to crafty for his own good despute being a father himself now. He served someone he respected, and liked as an older brother, even if he did want to strangle the older dog demon sometimes. He had even promised to care for his friend's descendants when he realized that he'd outlive them. From what he could recall the only living descendants were called the, Hinamori's? He'd have to check Sesshomaru's notes when he returned to the manor.

That was if his lord brother's many pups and his own grandkits didn't distract him when he returned, he thought with a small smile. How he adored his grandchildren and all his nieces and nephews.

All in all, life was pleasant for the 500 year old Priest.

"Taisho-san?" a voice asked.

Kage blinked, looking at the young female that had broken him of his thoughts, "Hn?"

"It's break, I-I thought I could show you around the campus, since you're a new student, and all," the female said, a light blush sprinkling her cheeks when his gorgeous blue eyed gaze didn't leave hers.

"Hn," he said, standing from his chair with a nod to the young woman's question. She smiled and guided him out of the classroom. Stupidly happy, not noticing the slightly predatory smirk on his handsome face.

All in all life was pleasant, and would get even more pleasant when he got Sesshomaru back for putting him back in the Hell called _highschool_.


	2. Chapter 2 A guilty feeling

Chapter 2

Kage wondered if there was something wrong with the female gander of the present more often that he cared to admit during that tour. He certainly didn't remember ever reacting like 99% of the female population did, regardless of age. Everywhere that his new classmate had shown him he'd been followed. At first it was only a few, but as they continued it only grew larger. He could sense that their attraction to his person, along with their jealously, was already vicious.

The way they reacted to his presence reminded Kage of a more obsessed Koga when he'd been female.

It scared the crap out of him.

So after politely declining his classmate's invitation to join her for lunch, he fled to the roof of the school. Hopefully he wouldn't be smothered by obsessive admirers there.

Looking at the deserted area he was relieved to have been right. No one else was in sight.

Kage released a breath of relief and settled down against one of the metal beams that supported the chain-link fence that enclosed the perimeter of the roof. 'no wonder Sesshomaru always avoided all those banquets the other lords threw, dealing with so many females is tiring.' He knew that he was an attractive male. He'd been told often enough by his family and many female demons complimented his unqinue coloring, especially whenever Sesshomaru designed to go to one of the many socail engagements he, as The Lord of the West, was forced to attend. His lord brother often brought him along becauuse he could stop him from killing anyone that pushed him too far.

Remembering all those greedy bitches, no insult intended, irritated him. It didn't help his already worsening mood that the day was only half over. And he couldn't simply kill all the annoying females that followed him around, they were human, it would be a crime.

When he realized the direction his thoughts were going, he sighed and rubbed his face. Kami he's been with Sesshomaru for so long that he sounded like him.

"What's ya doing nya?"

Kage's head snapped up at the new vocie, and was, surprised, at what he saw. There, floating a little above him, was somethig that resembled a cat. Cat-like paws and ears with blueish fur graced the small being, it's amber slit eyes were looking at him and filled with miscief, it's tail swishing back and forth. Black pants and shirt with a silver cross image covered it's form. He narrowed his blue eyes at the strange creature before him, he sensed that the creature had no ill intent towards him but other than that and a spirit filled with miscief, he could sense nothing about it. It was supernatural was a given, other than youkai he'd never seen a being with animal appendages.

"Other than trying to stay away from all those crazy females? Attempting to surive my first day of highschool, it dosen't seem to be working out too well," he answered.

The creatures amber eyes widened in surprise, "You can see me, nya?!"

"Of course I can see you. You're kinda've easy to spot you know, with your looks. Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

The being floated down to him, settling itself on his raised knee, "Yeah, you shouldn't be able to see me. Only people with shugo charas or a hearts egg should be able to, and you don't have a birth scent. How can you see me if you don't have a birth scent?"

Guardian character? Heart's egg? Birth scent? Inwardly confused by the terms the creature used, outwardly he shrugged, "Don't know. Are you one of these 'shugo chara'? What are they?"

"A shugo chara is a person's would be self, if they dream to become who they want to be hard enough they got a hearts egg and a shugo chara is born. I'm Ikuto's shugo chara, name's Yoru!" Yoru said with a cute smile, his velvet ears twitching.

_Ah, that explains it_, he thought a pang of envy to whoever Yoru's companion was. Mikos and other holy beings are servents of the Kami. What use would they be to the Kami if they dreamed to be something different?

Despite his grim thoughts Kage couldn't help but smile at the 'shugo chara' before him. Even if he didnt know who this 'Ikuto' was, the way Yoru acted reminded him of his youngest grandkit, full of innocent mischief much like his father and those cute fuzzy ears that he couldn't resist. Whoever 'Ikuto' was was very lucky.

Petting Yoru's furry head with a finger, Kage's eyes softened and a small smile graced his face. "Nice to meet you Yoru, I'm Kage Taisho."

"Nice ta meet ya Kage nya!"

"Yoru."

Yoru turned around following his name, flying of his knee with an happy "Ikuto!" to a familiar bluenette.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-san, you must be the 'Ikuto' that Yoru speaks so fondly of," Kage acknowledged polietly, but not bothering to get up. He was quite comfortable where he was and it was a ingrained cue in demon society to say that he outranked the younger male without them having to fight to prove who was dominant. Kami knows he'd have to do it plenty of times when he was Sesshomaru's General. If he'd been a demon he would have seen it, and intrupreted as 'I am older than you and demand respect' or 'I have more power, don't push me whelp or I will destroy you'. But he wasn't a demon, he was human so he wouldn't pick it up, though he seemed not to mind and Kage unconsciously took it as the younger male acknolowging his superiority,

Purple blue eyes that reminded Kage of tanzanite gemstones widened in shock, "You can see Yoru?"

"Apparently. Yoru was also surprised, according to him I don't have a birth scent."

Said chara floated around his bearer, a frown on his face, tail twitching. "It's really weird nya. That he doesn't have a scent but can see me, but Kage's really nice!"

"Thank you for the compliment Yoru," Kage said once again smiling at the cat-like chara. He really was just like Kain.

Ikuto didn't seem to share his chara's attitude, he narrowed his eyes at Kage, "How is it that you can see Yoru if you don't have a scent or your own charas?"

The question didn't really come out as a question, more like demand that Kage tell him what he knew. Kage frowned at the boy his eyes loosing their softness and resembling hard blue stone. He wasn't really sure that he liked his attitude, and wether the boy knew it or not he was challenging him. It was both foolish and dangerous for his physical health, though the boy had no way of knowing he had over 500 years of experience dealing with fool-hearty demons that refused him his place in demon society. Such experiences made one deadly, even if he couldn't kill humans, he was far stronger than Tsukiyomi Iktou. So what if he could see Yoru? He'd seen much weirder in his lifetime, there was no need to be so defensive.

"There is no need to be so hostile towards me Tsukiyomi-san. I can see Yoru just because I can, no other reason," Kage said, his voice low and calm despite wanting to punish the boy for his insolence. He was no longer relaxed, his body tense, ready for attack though he still did not get up. _Dont he's human, remember that_, his reasoning whispered to him.

That obliviously wasn't the answer the bluenette was looking for, ears appeared on top of his head. Pressed flat against his skull and hissed at him, dull human teeth bared.

Faster than he anticpated, Kage reacted. He pounced the younger male, grabbing his arm and twisting it to his back while his legs tripped him and made him fall to the hard concrete roof. His hips kept him pinned to the ground while he put some of his weight on the boy's wrist, keeping it in place. Iktou tried to use his other arm to knock him away.

Kage alowwed his elbow to connect, wincing a little before his ki reacted to sooth the pain. He grabbed his other wrist and forcefully pulled the arm straight, removing his elbow from his ribs, and pinning it away from his body.

They were hip to hip, the bluenette's legs spread slightly when the black haired male's knee connected with the back of his own. Back to chest, Kag's strength keeping Iktou pinned beneath his own body with little effort. He raised himself a little off the the boy, moving his face closer to Iktou's furry ears.

"Calm yourself Tsukiyomi-san before you force me to do something unpleasant to you," Kage whispered, mindful to the noise sensitifity of his ears.

"No way, you bastard," he said, wiggling, trying in vain to free himself.

Kage had to grit his teeth as the boy beneath him wiggled. His tight ass grinding against his flaccid cock. _If he keeps this up it won't stay that way for long._ He raised a kitsune and officially adopting Shippo had caused him to develop several attributes of the species, mainly that he was fine with having either gender as a lover. He'd had several in his lifetime of both genders.

"Tsukiyomi-san, stop moving," his voice coming out harsher than he planned.

All Kage got was a snarl in reply.

_**I warned him.**_

Kage bit down on Ikuto's furry ears, making the young male yelp in surprise. Tugging at it with the grip of his teeth, causing Ikuto to whimper and Kage to growl low in warning. He released the ear, kissing the spot where he bit with a bit of ki on his lips to sooth his pain a little. Kage felt Ikuto sigh with relief. He moved down to the boy's neck and bit it, hard. Not enough ot draw blood but enough that Ikuto hissed in pain. Instead of kissing the quickly forming bruise Kage sucked, making the bruise form faster, become more pronounced.

Seeing the dark mark against the boy's skin made his cock harden with the wonderfully domineering feelings it caused. He licked the mark, his ki coming to the surface and releasing into the air around them. Ikuto relaxed against his ki, shivering in pleasure when he licked and nibbled on his now human ears. Kage ground his cock into his backside, right in between the clefts of his wonderfully tight ass. He could imagine pounding into it, pumping the other male's cock as he did for hours, making him cry out in pleasure till he lost his voice screaming his name.

"Stop hurting Ikuto nya!"

Kage froze at the sound of Yoru's voice, his mind finally registering to what he had almost done. Ikuto tensed underneath him, the bruises against his tender flesh made him feel guilty. He'd been called a lot of things in his lifetime, done much as well, but he would let Sesshomaru melt his body with his poison before he had sex with someone against their will. He released Ikuto's outstretched arm, and he reacted just like he anticipated.

Kage allowed himself to fall back with the force of the blow, far away from the blue haired young man. Ikuto wrapped his arms around his body, snarled at him, and left.

All Kage was left with was a bruised cheek and the awful feeling of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3 Taunting Cats

Chapter 3

Thank you for all those that have read my new fanfic _Strange Times, Indeed. _I am very thankful that it's gotten over 200 views even though its not in the most popular fandom. Please keep reading and sending reviews, constructive criticism is most welcome. I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo chara

* * *

Kage returned to class soon after his little 'meeting' with Ikuto, ignoring the teachers and meticulously picking over his memories the rest of the day. Every time he remembered Ikuto's body underneath his while he established dominace made his body and cock hum in pleasure. It had felt good, too good. And that was exactly the problem.

He was a preist, Kikyo's stupid wish hadn't taken away his holy Ki neither had adopting Shippo and having many lovers, and after 500 years he was confident in saying that he knew himself very well. But never before has he felt the overwhelming need to dominate another being, human or demon, before. Sure, he'd always been cordual with his lovers, no matter race or gender, and when he'd dominated a lover it was always because _they_ enjoyed that the most when it came to sex and had told him.

He'd never done it to another person without their consent. Someone who Kage couldn't even consider a freind, now that he thought about it, because they'd just met today.

Kage sighed, combing his ungloved hand through his hair, an action much like his lord brother had been known to do the last 100 years when he was frusterated. He'd messed up. Badly. He'd pretty much attacked one of his classmates, if Yoru hadn't have interupped him he was certain that he would have taken Ikuto there on the roof.

An image of the bluenette, his hands bound behind him and a ball gag stuffed in his mouth, drool leaking from the edges of his mouth and muffled moans of pleasure sounding from the male as he thrust his cock into him, flashed in his mind. He groaned, this was so wrong! He'd never been this attracted to a complete stranger, and who would never even consider being his lover because of his actions.

A grim look of determination made it's way onto his face, his hand returning from his head to his side. As soon as he saw him again Kage would appologize, his sense of morality and honor that he'd literally had beaten into him demanded nothing less. Hopefully the bluenette would listen to him and allow him to explain his actions and sudden attrraction. Maybe they could even be freinds.

Kage droppped his head against his desk. That bit of optimism was as likly to happen as Sesshomaru retiring from his position as Lord of the West.

He was so screwed.

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi lay down on a grassy hill in his favorite park, both his hands folded behind his head and one knee bent over the other while he starred up at a bright blue sky. Thinking about what had happened.

He had had a lot of things happen in his life. Not all of them had been good, and some he still felt guilty about but never before had he been this... He coulnd't even descirbe what the heck he was supposed to be feeling. He'd gotten up that morning expecting a normal day of school, and it had been. For a while.

That all changed when the teacher had introduced the new student. Hair the color of ebony braided down to his back and tinted blue, a lean body with odd accessories, and eyes the same color as the sky.

The teacher introduced him as Kage Taishou.

He remembered Yoru finding it funny that his name translated to 'shadow general'. It reminded Ikuto of a character in one of those historical soap operas Utau had been fond of long ago. He'd dismissed him at the time, thinking him boring even with his odd accessories.

Until break, when Yoru had gone off somewhere, he'd been forced to follow. He found Yoru, along with Kage Taisho, talking and petting his shugo chara. Ikuto didn't know what had possesed him to react like he did to the other male. He'd been completly forthcoming with him, answering anything he asked in a utterily calm manner.

And maybe that's what pissed him off.

The way the other male was so utterly calm. Like seeing something that no one else could see was something normal. Conversing with something supernatural was normal? There was no way that a normal human that hadn't already known the existence of shugo charas could be so utterly _calm_. He had to have been planted by Easter, that was the only explanation that Ikuto could think of.

And that had made him even angrier.

He didn't notice that he did a character change till he was on the hard cement, Kage Taisho hovering above him. Warning him not to move. He had tried to get the other male off him, but even his blow to the ribs didn't seem to faze him. He had been so close to his body. Ikuto could feel the muscles the lean male possessed and the heat of his body through their clothes. Smell his scent from his closeness.

But Yoru had been right.

The male didn't have the smell of birth about him. The only way the male could have seen Yoru was if he had eggs or charas, his scent and admission confirmed it. _He had a very pleasant smell,_ Ikuto thought distractedly, recalling the unique scent. _Like strawberries and sakura with a hint of ozone. Kinda girly for a male, but pleasant none the less._

His face flushed as he recalled what happened afterward. The way the other male alternated between pleasure and pain, grinding against his backside. He hadnt told anyone that his ears were sensitive, but the other male seemed to have figured it out easily. When he breathed he drew in his unqiue scent, it had been like a drug tinted with arousal. Almost charging the air in pleasurable energy. His body had gone pliant to the other male, his mind shot from pleasure and his scent. It terrified Ikuto to think about what might have happened if Yoru hadn't said anything.

But it was strange. Kage Taisho certainly had enough strength to have raped him then and there, even with Yoru's interruption. He could have ignored him and continued doing what he had been doing. But he hadn't.

He allowed Ikuto to hit him, allowed him to get away and didn't follow him to finish what he'd started. _Why?_ He thought, glaring up at the sky. _Why didnt he finish what he started? Was he ashamed? Did he hope that if he didn't do anything I wouldn't go to the police? Was he not attracted to men and realize his near mistake?_

No answer seemed like the right one.

Dimly he heard a ring in the distance. "The Humpty Locke?" Ikuto muttered to himself. Getting up from his comfortable position on the hill he went to follow the sound.

* * *

Kage mentally sighed as he walked home, his bag slung over his shoulder. He should have gotten a hold of Ikutos aura signature when he had the chance. Now he'd have to wait till he showed up to class again to apologize. If the stubborn cat would even show up. As he walked home he passed a construction site, someone screamed, "Help!"

His head snapped up at the noise in time to see a person falling. He droppped his bag uncerminoniously to the groud and ran into the site before jumping up to catch the person in his arms. He held the female, he could tell from her shape, secrurly in his arms carring her like a princess. As gravity overtook him he tucked the female to his chest and fliped in the air, landing in a crouched pisition on the ground.

The female's eyes were screwed shut and she clutched something to her chest as if waiting for the pain of her body to meet the earth. Kage streched from his crouching position to stand tall, carrying the girl bridal style still.

"You can open your eyes, you're safe now," he murmered, his aura rising to sooth the girl's fear with his energies.

She relaxed against him, her body helpless against the soothing assault of his energy against her tense body. The girl's eyes slowly opened, bright amber orbs blinking in disbeleif before looking up into his sky blue ones. Kage felt like someone had kicked him in the gut, he carefully made sure nothing showed on his face.

_Those eyes._

They were so much like his first love's. But with noticeable differences. Inuyasha's had been orbs of honey and amber, hers were amber resin. The very lifeblood of trees, with flecks of a lighter brown that only made those orbs look more like the preserving nectar. Bright pink hair was gathered in a small side ponytail and held with a red X clip. She wore a red and black checkered skirt with matching leg warmers, white dress shirt and black jacket, a red piece of cloth pinned to her arm and tie.

If he were anyone else, he'd think she was a punk. Good thing he wasn't. The girl's aura screamed innocent and insecure, it reminded Kage of himself long ago. His eyes softened towards the girl, and asked in his soft tenor voice that he reserved for his grandkits, "Can you walk?"

Amu nodded feeling strangely comfortable in this strangers arms, she felt like as long as she was in his arms everything was ok. She didn't feel embaressed or shy, which she should have since she didn't know the guy.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Kage heard her and gave her a gentle smile, "Taisho, Kage Taisho."

"Amu-chan!" said a pink person flying around 'Amu' and making sure she was alright. "I told you to believe in yourself Amu-chan! Are you okay?" Kage raised an eyebrow at the pink thing. It looked like a cheerleader that someone had thrown up pink on, kind of cute but Kage hadn't liked the color pink since before turning male. He noticed what she was clutching to her chest. Two eggs, both checkered, one in blue with spades and the other green with clubs.

"You have shugo charas?" he asked curious.

Amu opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Yes, she does."

Kage looked up to see Ikuto starring at them, taking in his twitching cat ears and tail, "Ah, so this is where you went Tsukiyomi-san. I was curious where you went since you didn't return to class, though the teachers weren't that surprised that you skipped. Seems like a common occurrence to them."

Tanzanite eyes narrowed at him, "You have no business here. Leave before I make you."

Amu moved behind him, obliviously not wanting to get any closer to him bringing her eggs closer to her chest. Kage offhandedly wondered what happened to make her react like that. He turned to her side, his gloved arm wrapping around her thin shoulders protectively, "I will leave Tsukiyomi-san, Amu-chan needs someone to escort her home after what just happened, after all. I will see you tomorrow in class."

He turned his back to Ikuto, bringing Amu along to get out of the construction site. "You're not taking the Embryo and her with you to Easter, you bastard! I'll get you with this paw!"

Kage felt the flux of energy attacking him from behind. Quickly he scooped Amu back up and jumped out of the way. Deep gashes marred the earth where he and Amu had been stadning only a moment ago.

"Attacking from behind? A low blow, Tsukiyomi-san. Calm yourself before you injure someone."

"I want to injure YOU, bastard!" Another attack in the shape of a claw came barreling toward them and Kage dodged once again, but not fast enough to escape a claw that close to his face. A cut appeared on his cheek, a trickle of blood flowed down his chin before his Ki healed it. Not that either human saw.

Kage understood his anger, felt that it was more than deserved. But he couldn't allow him to injure the girl in his arms, she was innocent in this, damn it!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto and Kage both turned to look at the newest player in their fight. It was a young boy who had blond hair and eyes the color of burgundy. His uniform was similar to Amu's only instead of red it was blue and he wore... a cape? Kage mentally chuckled at that, seems kids will be kids. Wanting to be superheroes. A small spirit that resembled a king floated behind the boy.

"It's against the rules to go after newborns you thieving cat!"

"Stay out of it, kiddy king," Ikuto snarled. Kage rushed to the blonde's side, handing Amu to him. Both children's eyes widened in surprise. Burguny and amber resin looked up to his sky blue with a quesiton in their eyes. "Take care of her," he ordered the blonde. He nodded.

Kage turned back to Ikuto, eyes resembeling hard blue gems. He jumped up, landing on the electric line. "Catch me if you can, Tsukiyomi-san!" he rhymed tauntingly before jumping away and over the roofs of houses. He wondered how long he'd have to wait for the bluenette to come after him.

"Damn it you bastard, don't run away!"

Not long apparently.

Well that part of the plan worked, now he just had to get the enraged male to listen to him. A claw struck his side, tearing his clothes and blooding him. Kage sighed, not really feeling the wound he received. Living with Sesshomaru certainly dulled one to pain.


	4. Chapter 4 Calm insanity

Chapter 4

* * *

Ikuto chased after the other male, striking him with his claws as much as he could as they jumped over rooftops. He didn't notice that he followed the other male to a deserted park. Nor when he lead him into a grove of trees further in the park and away from prying eyes. He didn't notice when the other male turned to face him, his hands in his pockets and he continued to dodge his attacks.

He wanted to gut him. Make physical pain take away that infuriatingly calm expression on his face.

If only he would stop moving!

He stoped using his paws at this point, opting for a 'up-close-and-personal' approach. His nails lengthened and hardened into claws. He lifted the dangerous appendages up for the other male to see, "I'm going to gut you!" He lunged at the other male. watching him closely for any attempts to dodge him again.

Ikuto's tanzanite eyes widened at the male, barely hearing a grunt over the shock of what he was seeing. His mind was oddly disconnected from his body as he took in the other male. A expressionless face watched him while a small bead of blood ran down his tanned flesh from the corner of his mouth.

He drew his clawed hand back from it's position deep in Kage's side, staining his black shirt even darker with the copper smelling liquid. Horrified, he saw his hand covered in blood, he took a staggering step away from him. What had he-

The other male grabbed his side, falling to his knees. He coughed and red drops sprinkled the ground. "I told you-" Kage said, coughing up more blood,"-to calm down before you hurt someone Tsukiyomi-san." He looked up, sky blue connecting with tanzanite, a rueful smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Good thing it was me and not someone else, ne?"

"Kage!" Yoru yelled, flying over to the raven haired male. His cat ears down in worry and shame. "You're bleeding nya!"

Finally those eyes changed, filling with a tenderness towards the cat-like chara. Ikuto noticed that it made him look rather handsome and his eyes resemble pools of liquid sky. Kage gave the little chara a watery smile before leaning up against a tree that was behind him. He wrapped his arm more securely to his side, hissing in pain that Ikuto could only imagine. "I'll be fine Yoru, thank you for your concern."

"Why?" he asked, his voice so quiet that even he thought he didn't hear anything.

Kage flinched but met his eyes. Ikuto had to look away from those eyes, they didn't hold any anger or blame, and he couldn't meet Kage's eyes.

As if sensing his distress Kage sighed, and closed his eyes to lean more fully against the tree. "You are very much like a cat Tsukiyomi-san, quick to take offense and never staying long enough for people to find you. Course finding you where I did was coincidental but not unwelcome. Makes this easier actually, and defiantly beats waiting for you to come back to school."

"You were looking for me?"

Kage opened his eyes, "Of course. I can't apologize to you if I can't find you, Tsukiyomi san"

Ikuto's eyes widened at the other male, looking at him like it was the first time they ever met. He wasn't expecting that.

Yoru tilted his head, his ears perking up. "You wanted to apologize to Ikuto nya?"

Kage gave Yoru a nod, "Yes." His gaze returned to Ikuto, "My actions towards you were dishonorable. Any retribution that you sought from me would have been welcome as punishment. But you left school before I could ask for your forgiveness or a chance to explain my actions. Then, well this happened," he motioned to his still bleeding side. "My sister-in-law is going to kill me when I come home with bloody clothes again."

_Îs this not the first time someone's hurt you to the point of bleeding?_ Guilt and shame clawed at his insides. His fault, his actions, had caused this person pain. He didn't know why when this was the guy who nearly assaulted him, but he felt bad. "Sorry."

Kage just waved him off, standing up with a barely audible grunt. Ikuto wondered how the guy could even stand, he'd lost a lot of blood. "I am hardly in a position to be angry with your actions Tsukiyomi-san."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Either way Kage Taisho confused him. He seemed to have expected him to have attacked him at some point, found it justified in fact that he would retaliate to what happened that morning. Ikuto's brows furrowed in confusion, had it really only been a few hours since then? It seemed longer.

"Kage? You're not angry at Ikuto for hurting you are you nya?" Yoru asked, floating in front of the blue eyed male with a dejected expression.

Ikuto was surprised to see his chara look like that. Yoru rarely made that kind of face. He watched the other male try and reassure his shugo chara that he wasn't angry and that he was fine. If you call 'fine' standing with a still bleeding side.

Ikuto was still suspicious of the other other male, no person could be calm in this situation. No person would talk to a spirit and try, futilely trying to reassure his physical health. It was crazy. Insane.

"Why are you so calm?" He blurted out.

Kage turned to Ikuto, eyebrow raised in a question. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be Tsukiyomi san?"

It was back, that irritatingly calm tone. It raised Ikuto's hackles, "You find out there a people tha that basically have spirits watching over them, fall from buildings, and get attacked; your bleeding all over and your making conversation with a spirit. How can you be so damn calm about it? Doesn't anything freak you out?!" He was almost yelling by the time he was done.

Neither male said anything for a few moments, then Kage chuckled.

It was so devoid of humor, that it was like the blue eyed male was mocking him for even asking the question in the first place. It reminded Ikuto more like a death toll than an human sound, despite it being wrapped up in Kage's oddly a pleasant voice. It made Ikuto silently shiver and loose his anger.

"Why bother denying the supernatural when its starring at you right in the face? Denying it would only problems and troubles that would eventually lead to injuries. Besides I've seen much weirder things in my lifetime Tsukiyomi san," Kage said with air of nonchalance. "This is barely a footnote."

_What kind of things have you seen that are weirder than this?_ Ikuto thought, noticing the dull look in Kage's eyes. He recognized that look, he saw it often enough in his work for Easter. Wether it was the adults that have given up on their dreams or the children whose eggs he was forced to collect. _What kind of twisted things have you experienced?_ He frowned at the sudden empathy for the ravenette, what did he care? He had his own shit deal with, and the guy was still bleeding.

"You're injured anyway," he pointed out.

Kage shrugged, flinching when the action tugged at his wound. "Touché. I still see no point in rallying against what seems to be the reality in front of me. Just because I don't want to see doesn't mean that it isn't there. Besides Yoru's cute, my niece would love him, she's been looking for something new to cuddle."

"NYA?!"

Both males laughter at the tiny charas horrified look. Kage looked down to his side, a pained grimace on his face.

"I'll see you later Tsukiyomi-san," Kage said starting to walk away from him.

"You should go to the hospital," Ikuto said, motioning to his side, "to get that fixed up."

The other male nodded and walked away, leaving the bluenette to wondered if he heard him at all. It made him wonder if he was really as ok as he seemed.

After all he had struck the guy, maybe even deeper than he thought.

_Why do I care? I don't know the guy_, Ikuto thought to himself again. He looked down at his still blood covered hand. His gut clenched at the memory of sinking his claws into another's flesh. The slight resistance, the softness, wetness of his flesh under his hard claws. It made his stomach roll ominously, as if he was about to be sick right on the grassy forest floor.

"Ne Ikuto, is Kage going to be alight?" Yoru asked coming over to float by his bearer. "He looked like he was hurting real bad."

"He'll be fine Yoru," Ikuto said, turning in the opposite direction that he'd seen Kage go and beginning to walk out of the forest.

He was dimly aware that he passed tree after tree but he didn't really see them. Yoru's words kept coming back at him, his little chara did bring up a good point.

_Why should you care?_ He asked himself again. _You don't know the guy. Its alright to feel guilty since he's hurt because of you, but he nearly raped you. For all you know he couldn't be working as a spy for Easter. Theres no reason to care._

_But he apologized,_ a little voice inside him said.

_That still doesn't excuse him, _he thought furiously.

_He went as far as to let himself get injured in order to do it. How many others can say that they've done the same? _the little voice replied. _He even stayed behind to explain, though he could be dieing from blood loss._

The thought that Kage could die made Ikuto stop, eyes wide at the realization that the ravenette could really die. He shook his head, trying to ignore the little voice.

_He'll be fine_, the assured himself.

_Won't he?_

* * *

Kage sighed as he removed his torn and bloody shirt before wetting it in the fountain that he had found in the park he had guided both him and Ikuto to. He squeezed the excess water out of th material and used it to wipe the blood off from his torso. What should have been injured flesh, jagged red and bleeding, was nothing more than five little angrey red lines. And even those there healing at a very impressive rate.

Kage sighed in relief as he felt his Ki flow through his system. Mending torn flesh, sealing internal bleeding and finally purging any possible infection.

Thank the Kami for holy ki. If anyone else had gotten attacked like he glad there was no way that they'd be alive. Rin was still going to throw a hissy fit when she saw the state of his clothes though. He winced at the thought of her crying and yelling, because she would cry and yell, damn pregnancy hormones.

Suddenly his pant pocket began to vibrate, Kage took out his cellphone, a gift from Shippo's mate Airi, and looked at the screen.

An eyebrow rose in perfect imitation to a certain Inu, who happened to the very being calling him. He sighed and flipped it open, "what do you want Fluffy? I'm a little busy right now."

"You will not call this Sesshomaru that infernal nickname little brother, or have those pathetic mortals already driven you to suicide against this Sesshomaru?"

"Last time I checked it was Rin who first gave you the name, fluffy. Something about being a puppy that 'enjoyed being fluffy'? As for the rest you'd want to too if you'd had a day like mine, some of those 'pathetic mortals' are more terrifying than you when your out of chocolate."

"*snort* Your over 500 years old nothing should scare you anymore little brother."

"Fan girls, Sesshomaru. You sent me to a school full of _fan girls_! Do I have to remind you what your own did before you married Rin? You had to say I was your catamite to get the saner ones to stay away! And even then the crazy ones still stuck around. Remember Lady Jina's many attempts at stealing your clothes? Or how about Princess Tomoe going so far as to use your obi as her personal underwear for a week before you noticed?"

"...they were mentally incapacitated."

Game. Set. Match. "Anyway Fluff-butt why are you calling in the middle of your work day? Is something wrong with Rin?"

"No, my mate and child are fine. Return to the mansion and this Sesshomaru will explain what he required of you." And just like that he cut the connection.

Kage wanted to be angry, yell at the blasted Inu of an older brother. If it wouldn't make Rin or the pups cry he'd have long purified the old dog. But it would and Kage would cut off his arm before he took away Sesshomaru from his loved ones. No matter how much he grated on his nerves sometimes.

He sighed and once again ringed out his shirt. The material was still damp and wouldn't be dry by the time he returned to the mansion. Kage would have to buy another on the way. His brows furrowed when he recognized a problem. One he normally wouldn't mind but he wasn't in his own house. It would prove troublesome.

Walk through the city with a wet shirt or go topless?

He sighed again. It just wasn't his day.


End file.
